


It's Not Enough

by PenBinaryFan



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone is super supportive, Gay Panic, Hyde is a bottom, Hyde is a very doting godfather, Hyde tries to figure out what his sexuality is, Implied Donna/Eric, Implied Jackie/Fez, Kelso and Brooke are just friends and happy with it, Kelso asks questions, Kelso is an unrelenting top, M/M, Past Michael/Brooke, Pining, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: Hyde tries to satisfy his newfound dry spell and his friends start to notice that something is wrong...
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Fez, Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	It's Not Enough

Hyde was getting uncomfortable from the amount of PDA that his friends had been unashamedly participating in.

Ever since Eric had come back from Africa and he and Donna had made up... The two were almost inseparable the next week. So very clearly back in the 'honeymoon' phase. 

Jackie and Fez having recently gotten together and been completely head over heels in love and not shying away from showing just how much.

Even Kelso was happy in his single status and focusing on being a good dad.

His relationship with Brooke had been a sweeping series of admiration and mutual respect. They had been clear with each other that they appreciated the sacrifices and dedication they were both so willing to give for Betsy. And that was where they left things, agreeing to co-parent as close friends.

Hyde was happy for him, really he was. Happy that he was Betsy's godfather. She had turned one-year-old two and a half weeks ago and it was really just too sweet being surrounded by his friends and his goddaughter. He loved her and wanted her to have everything he didn't. He had gotten her a bunch of clothes and toys with Mrs. Forman's help. It was only a little embarrassing to have all his friends stare at him with knowing smiles as he showed up with bags of gifts.

He just told them to 'shut up, it's for the kid'. And he swears, it did absolutely nothing to his heart when Betsy became attached to the stuffed elephant that Hyde picked out.

Nothing at all.

The new decade of the 80s was kicking off strong for everyone but the brooding stoner still sulked and sulked when he wasn't doting on his goddaughter or working at the record store.

But Hyde could feel the absolutely **loneliness** that for some reason stabbed at him when he went home to an empty bed in the Formans' basement.

He couldn't stand it!

Why, out of all this time where all of his friends had been in relationships, **loving or not** , did it bother him **now**?! It was just plain stupid!

Maybe it was because he had been able to experience it... With _Sam,_ he had felt something otherworldly... With Jackie, he had felt trust and vulnerability and... **Loved**.

For fucks sake he had wanted to marry her! He had been _married_ to Sam... Not legally... But in his actual fucking heart, his stupid fucking heart, they were married... And he was ready to let it be the rest of his life.

Now here he was.

In his stupid chair.

In the same stupid basement.

Since he was a stupid teenager.

Now he was a stupid twenty-year-old man. 

With nobody.

He had the store. Grooves did as well as it always had. He loved his job and even loved his life as it was...

But the incessant reminders that he was single and that he had nobody to hold at night was pissing him off.

None of them had smoked together in a while and so the basement only smelled _lightly_ of weed. So Kelso was able to bring Betsy over and not get yelled at for bringing her home swelling like illegal activity... Again. Luckily he was able to explain that he would never smoke with her in the room, that it was all residual from his friends.

It was a week before he was able to get his daughter again. But now, here she was, bouncing on his knee and his protective hold on her little torso. Hyde found it easier to ignore his craving for a relationship when she was around. She was adorable and- No. Hyde was not a sucker for kids- so don't even try to talk about it.

"Hey, Hyde, can you do me a favor and get Betsy's bottle? She was supposed to have it an hour ago." Kelso winced at the admission of having forgotten.

Hyde just huffed, "Dammit, Kelso. How th- Gimme the kid, I got it." 

Nobody said anything about it. After teasing Hyde enough after her birthday, they let him be the softy he so clearly was with her.

Hyde wasn't stupid, he knew that they knew and just continued on to pick Betsy up. He let himself smile when she cooed, and went up the stairs and into the kitchen, ignoring the small bouts of giggles and whispers from behind him.

Luckily the kitchen was empty, so he let himself coo and sway with Betsy on his hip. He'd invested in a microwave and Kitty had helped out, though she knew why he bought it she told everyone that she had just been meaning to get one anyway.

Betsy would grab onto his aviators and luckily he shaved, it would have been his beard if he still had it. He removed his sunglasses and placed them onto the counter, leaving her to pat at his face and pinch at his nose.

"Ow, you're getting strong, little lady. Chill, I'm getting your fix, just lemme heat it up." He went to the fridge and let her continue, he could put up with it, she was giggling while doing it so who was he to stop her. Grabbing the bottle from the fridge, he groaned, "Dang, kid. Think you could help me out with thi-"

"Need some help?" Kelso had snuck up behind him, nearly dropping the bottle before kicking the fridge shut and facing the taller man.

"What the f- Dude, don't just sneak up on a guy like that..." Hyde couldn't hide the slight blush at being caught using his baby talk tone. Kelso was smiling and clearly holding back a laugh.

Kelso just grabbed the bottle from him and twisted the nipple of the bottle off and popping it into the microwave for a bit. He had unintentionally backed Hyde against the counter to coo at Betsy, still too unaware of how red Hyde had gotten.

_Stupid, fucking body... Can't even be next to Kelso without the reminder of how touch starved he was getting..._

"Dude, she fucking loves you, man." Kelso handed her the stuffed elephant that she now brought with her everywhere, "Only thing that stops her from crying when she doesn't have her Effy is when she's with you, you know. She goes nuts without it back at home." She takes it but starts pushing it to Hyde's chest, and giggling. It when Kelso puffs out a laugh and it breezes onto Hyde's face, that the shorter man clears his throat, "Hey uh- thing you could-"

The microwave beeps and Kelso moves to grab the bottle from it and twist the top back onto it, testing if it was too hot with a few drops on his wrist, "Alright, all set Bets."

Kelso moves to take his daughter from his friend to feed her and she whines, "Okay, okay, Hyde looks like you're feeding her..." His smile falters a bit at the way Hyde was blushing and looking away, "You good, Hyde? What's up?"

Hyde seems to shake himself out of it and clears his throat, grabbing the bottle from his unsuspecting friend, "No-Nothing, lets just- uh... Head back."

Kelso stepped back and allowed his friend to walk past his concerning gaze, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

They're back in the basement and in their seats, Betsy in Hyde's lap this time, leaning back and drinking from her bottle, her 'Effy' now in Hyde's hand, ready to swap it out for her bottle when she was done.

Donna was sitting so annoyingly close to Eric, she was in his lap but still seated on the couch. Jackie was completely on Fez's lap, his hold on her was so disgustingly _sweet_.

Kelso was watching Hyde. His questioning glare was burning Hyde and it was when he tried to watch him from behind the safety of his sunglasses, that he realizes he didn't have his sunglasses on. 

And now he was blushing _**again**_ because now Kelso had **seen** that Hyde **knew** that Kelso was staring.

_**And why the fuck was he blushing?!** _

_**Why the hell was he acting like this?** _

He reached for his own neckline and found that they weren't there. He made a show of searching himself for them, checking to see if Betsy was playing with them.

_Nope, just drinking away at her bottle._

Kelso spoke up, "Ah, hey I thought I saw them on the counter, I'll grab 'em"

As Kelso slinks up the stairs and Donna gives Hyde a quizzical grin, "Wh- Get what? You didn't even say anything?"

_There's the fucking blush **again** , what the **fuck**?!_

"Oh- uh- my glasses. Was lookin' for 'em, guess he noticed or somethin'..."

They're quiet as Donna questions his mumbling response silently, Hyde just rolls his eyes.

Kelso is back and begins to hand Hyde his glasses, he freezes for a second before standing over Hyde. "Uh- here, I'll take Effy." It takes every bit of willpower to look up at him, and gulps as Kelso takes Effy and slides the sunglasses into Hyde's hand... His fingers brushing against his own and Hyde visibly freezes. Kelso stares at Hyde's face and fucking _studies_ him. As if it was on **purpose**. He pulls back and gets into his seat, clearing his throat.

Hyde has the protection of his aviators and bites his tongue. 

They both ignore the intrigued and curious stares from their friends.

The day moves on without another 'incident'. Their friends still suspicious as to what had happened to make Hyde act all nervous and twitchy, though Kelso was wondering just as much, if not more...

It's after everybody was gone and Hyde retreats to his room where he starts to interrogate and berate himself.

_What the **hell** was **that**!?_

_Why the hell was he blushing like a bitch all afternoon!?_

Hyde gets ready for bed and lays himself flat on his back, arms resting over his eyes to shield himself from his empty room. 

"I need to get laid... This is just stupid now."

A pause.

"Haven't jerked off in a while, either..."

It really was starting to piss him off how easily turned on he was getting...

Like he was in fucking heat...

He felt the heat wash over him at just the **idea** of touching himself.

"Fuck..." He reached for one of the playboy mags that Kelso had given him over Christmas, it was originally just the one but Eric and Fez had turned their's away.

He sat up and flipped it open onto the bed in front of him, his sweats pulled down past his rising manhood, "Whadda we got here..."

Letting his eyes roam over the display of nude and partially nude women, he grabbed onto his erection and gasped at how sensitive he was...

He probably wouldn't even need to look through the mag at this rate...

The arousal was harsh, he leaned forward over the display of beautiful women and groaned with desperation... He was already feeling the pleasure rock through him as he thrust into his own fist. He was sweating and panting... The sting of need stabbed into his hips and he couldn't keep with a rhythm...

_It's not enough..._

He was growling in frustration now. He laid back against his mattress, his thumb hooked into his waistband, yanking it down to have easier access to his balls. He grabbed onto them and rolled them between his fingers, it was better but very clearly still _not enough_...

It had never been this hard to get off.

He had closed his eyes and kicked the magazine off his bed with a small whine.

He let his hands rest by his sides, his erection left untouched...

He tried to think of something, _anything_ , to help him get himself going...

The images of beautiful women burned in his mind, _not enough_...

Past partners, on their knees in front of him, under him... _not enough_...

He opened his eyes to the darkness of his room, a small red tint of a light emanating from his alarm clock was the only light source.

"What the fuck..."

Hyde stared into the darkness of his room and let his erection slowly go down. He decides to just tuck himself away and go to sleep. He didn't want to dwell on it but knew he needed to do something soon. Didn't want a repeat of what had happened today with one of his _male_ friends... Kelso of all people. 

...

He ignored the twinge of arousal that spiked through his spine at the thought of _Kelso_ and tried to sleep instead.

"I'll just go to the bar tomorrow night... Try and get some then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are motivating, so if you liked it, it'd be great to see... 😬
> 
> Thank you! ☺


End file.
